Plain Love
by Onryo
Summary: El amor es un sentimiento del que todos somos víctimas, y ellos son lo bastante afortunados como para compartirlo. Klaine. Shots, Drabbles & Viñetas.
1. Los ojos del dragón

_Plain Love_ es un fanfiction que surgió como respuesta al desafío de la Tabla de Temas de la comunidad de LJ Fandom Insano, consta de one-shots, drabbles y viñetas que responden a cada prompt.

Este primer shot va dedicado a Shatten Sora, por su constante apoyo y cariño, ¡muchísimas gracias! :)

**Título:** Los ojos del Dragón  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> Hay algo más que la vida brillando en los ojos de Blaine cuando está con Kurt.  
><strong>Desafío:<strong> #1 Los ojos del Dragón  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13 (T)

* * *

><p><span>Los ojos del Dragón<span>

Aún resplandece esa chispa en sus ojos. Al notarlo, no puede hacer más que sonreír subrepticiamente, lo que le vale que el brillo de sus ojos cambie de un obnubilado a uno un tanto confuso –aunque la sonrisa se le contagia, sin poder evitarlo-.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunta, curioso.

Al negar levemente con la cabeza, siente que el espacio entre ellos se reduce un poco más. Hace tiempo que Dancing Queen a dejado de sonar, pero ellos aún no se han separado. Kurt tampoco quiere que lo hagan, los brazos de Blaine alrededor de su cintura le proporcionan una placentera paz a la que no está dispuesto a renunciar tan fácilmente –y no es que el otro muchacho lo quiera así, en su opinión la barbilla de Kurt descansando de tanto en tanto sobre su hombro tiene su propio encanto-.

Vuelven a cruzarse sus miradas y las sonrisas bobas vuelven a jugar en los labios de ambos. No parece haber rastros de lágrimas en los ojos de Kurt, ni signos de tristeza. Blaine sabe que interiormente aún le duele –siempre duele- pero se alivia de que, al menos junto a él, pueda olvidarse de ello momentáneamente.

Verle con esa luz resplandeciendo en los ojos provoca que todo lo demás se borre, porque lo que verdaderamente le importa es que puedan _sentirse vivos_. Amar es una parte de esa plenitud de la vida. El amor no puede ser falseado, o modificado para no importunar a los demás, porque de ser así, el sentimiento no posee la misma intensidad, como si una parte de él se hubiera quedado en el camino.

Y eso también lo adivina en sus ojos. Detrás de la alegría, hay otra luz más opaca. Blaine sabe la razón de su pérdida de brillo, porque él también se detiene a medio camino –ha estado haciéndolo toda la noche, evitando los impulsos de besarle tímidamente cada vez que sus rostros se acercan inocentemente más de la cuenta-.

Y la cercanía física no les ayuda. Porque sienten que les estrujan el corazón a cada beso que muere por su indecisión, por su miedo. Ninguno quiere pasar por algo similar, ya fue bastante por una noche. Por más que les torture, por esa noche tendrán que conformarse con el casto calor de las caricias tiernas y casuales. Aún así, a ninguno de los dos les pasa desapercibido los sentimientos del otro, porque los ojos son las ventanas del alma.

Kurt respira largamente y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Blaine, algo que le resulta un tanto incómodo siendo él más alto, pero lo hace de todas maneras. La incomodidad se reemplaza con la electricidad placentera y juguetona que le recorre tenuemente el cuello, cuando Blaine lo mima sutilmente con la punta de los dedos.

Por el rabillo del ojo, ve la expresión de su rostro y deja escapar una risita.

"Quiero creer que no te estás burlando de mí, Kurt" le susurra al oído.

El aliento de Blaine le hace cosquillas en la piel. Más risas. Vuelve a negar.

"Entonces... "susurra de nuevo, esta vez haciéndole cosquillas también rozándole la piel con los labios "¿te importaría aclararme por qué llevas riéndote toda la noche?"

"Tu expresión, Blaine." dice, simplemente, el aludido alza una ceja, sin comprender. "Es divertida"

"¿Solamente divertida?" parece quejarse.

Rueda los ojos. En realidad se ha contenido de agregar que lo hace ver un tanto estúpido, aunque supone, no, sabe, que la idiotez se contagia al rostro cuando uno está enamorado. Lo dice, solamente para responder a su pregunta. El otro se ríe, lo culpa de ello, lo pincha con bromas ingenuas y afectuosas.

Cuando dejan de reírse, se han dado cuenta que han quedado demasiado cerca para su gusto. La efímera distancia vuelve a torturarlos, y tienen ganas de mandar todo al cuerno y dejarlo ser, pero Blaine no quiere volver a ver a Kurt sufrir por culpa de los _Neandertales_ que andan rondando.

Todo lo que han conseguido es hacer que sus ansiosas respiraciones les hiciesen cosquillas en los labios y que los corazones se les acelerasen. Todo tiene un dejo a incompleto, a rechazo impuesto por mutuo acuerdo, que les asquea. Los ojos se ensombrecen, sus almas sedientas, hambrientas.

"Voy a buscar ponche" suelta Blaine, para romper el silencio incómodo.

Kurt asiente, pero tan pronto como el chico se aleja recuerda un retazo de conversación que pescó en la entrada. Algo sobre alcohol en el ponche.

Se apresura y casi sale pitando hasta donde está el joven morocho. Con prisa, evita que se lleve el vaso rebosante a los labios, al ver la cara de desconcierto de él simplemente explica la razón –a la que Blaine se encoge de hombros-.

"¿Y el problema es..."

Los labios de Kurt se fruncen, el recuerdo aún le sabe amargo.

"Blaine Anderson, tú y el alcohol no son buena combinación. Provoca que desarrolles tendencias inusualmente heterosexuales" termina su explicación, acordándose demasiado para su gusto de lo acontecido en la fiesta de Rachel.

Espera que se ría en su cara y le tome el pelo, que lo pique por ser tan exagerado, pero ciertamente nunca se hubiera esperado que le sonriese de lado. Lo que sucede después no lo sabe con certeza, el caso es que tiene el rostro de Blaine a menos de un palmo de distancia y la emoción que brilla en sus ojos no se le antoja especialmente placentera... en ese preciso momento y lugar_._

El corazón de Kurt comienza a galopar dentro de su pecho, el nerviosismo amenaza con teñir de rojo sus mejillas.

"Kurt, ¿en serio crees que se me cruzaría por la cabeza estar con alguien más que contigo?" ahora la mirada es diferente, hay algo de reproche, pero hay amor profundo y devoto que se siente traicionado.

Quizás los nervios le juegan una mala pasada, pero puede jurar que se ha acercado más –o quizás ha sido el quien se ha inclinado hacia delante-. No puede saberlo, no quiere saberlo, su cabeza es un torbellino de confusión y el nerviosismo le ataca más fuerte a cada milésima de segundo que pasa, con las cabezas que se han dado vuelta para mirarlos fijamente, con la intensidad de la mirada de Blaine a la que ha quedado hipnotizado.

_"¿De verdad crees que renunciaría al mayor tesoro que tengo?" _

Las respiraciones se vuelven a mezclar, la distancia se reduce y la situación y emociones que los sobrecogen los hacen ir al límite de todo lo que pueden soportar. No les importan las decenas de ojos que los miran estupefactos, paralizados, asqueados.

Se dejan caer en la tentación.

El beso les sabe a gloria. Atrapan tiernamente los labios del otro. Liberados al fin de esas ataduras invisibles, compensándose por los rechazos pautados y pidiéndose perdón por no haber sido lo suficientemente valientes, se profundiza. Se buscan, se encuentran. Exploran la calidez física de ese sentimiento que les quema en el pecho.

Se dicen todo lo que es sagrado en cada roce de labios. Porque cada beso es prueba de su amor.

Y a cada exclamación que les lanzan, a cada burla, Blaine enmudece sus voces acallando los miedos de Kurt con besos que le llegan a tocar el alma, lo abraza aún más fuerte como si nunca fuese a dejarlo ir. Como un escudo.

_Y Kurt sabe que su mejor protección siempre será su amor._

* * *

><p>Antiguamente, se creía que los dragones protegían grandes y valiosos tesoros, de ahí la metáfora que sirvió de guía al fic :) ¡Espero que les haya gustado!<p>

Kind Regards,

**.Onryo.**

_P.S:_ Parece que el Doc Manager de FFnet me detesta, ya que he subido el archivo varias veces y me borra los guiones de diálogo, he colocado comillas en compensación.


	2. Noche sin sueños

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews tan bonitos, son amor, sépanlo. Espero que esta vez FanFiction no decida deliberadamente almorzarse ningún signo de puntuación :) Ya, me dejo de charlatanería y les dejo el siguiente one-shot/viñeta/whatever. Dedicado a _Catherine Sommers_, a quien espero ver pronto :)

Título: Noche sin sueños  
>Fandom: Glee<br>Resumen: Quizás pueda dormir, pero eso no significa que pueda soñar.  
>Desafío: #2 Noche sin sueños<br>Pairing: Kurt/Blaine  
>Rating: PG-13 (T)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Noche sin sueños<strong>

Kurt se siente terriblemente incómodo. Es como si desde todas direcciones lo oprimiese una fuerza desconocida, estuviese sofocándose. Pero no es esa sensación de claustrofobia lo que lo incomoda, si no más bien ese nerviosismo que se ha enredado en la boca de su estómago.

Porque la impulsividad le ganó a su raciocinio y no sopesó las consecuencias de sus actos. Digamos que en un primer momento la idea de que Blaine se quedase por esa noche en su casa lo no le pareció desacertada –más si se consideraba el estado de ebriedad en la que se encontraba el joven Anderson, razón por la cual no lo hubiera dejado irse por su cuenta, al fin y al cabo-. Sin embargo, acorralado como está ahora se da cuenta de que se ha equivocado. No ha sido sólo una mala idea, sino que es _absolutamente pésima_.

Además, los celos le bullen en el estómago, en la sangre, en las venas, en las entrañas. Maldita fiesta de Rachel, estúpido Blaine, estúpida Rachel y también sus sentimientos, joder.

_Porque a Kurt el corazón no se le ha quebrado con ese beso, se le ha roto en miles de pedazos._

Intenta aquietar la vorágine de pensamientos que colman su mente, en un intento de obligarse a dormir, pero es en vano. La presencia de Blaine se lo impide, nunca lo ha tenido tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Nunca ha estado tan nervioso... porque después de ese beso, Kurt tiene miedo de que su ilusión se vaya directo al garete.

_Debería haber sido él, y no Rachel, quien besó a Blaine._

Tener que lidiar con sus sentimientos, la angustia que lo embarga y la respiración de Blaine haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello ciertamente sería excelente si Kurt quisiera experimentar un ataque de nervios.

Traga duro. La cercanía de Blaine no ayuda. Para nada. Intenta engañar a su mente, convenciéndola de que el chico por el que pierde la cabeza no está a solamente unos palmos de distancia, pero es inútil: sus cuerpos se rozan accidentalmente. No sabe si es Blaine o él quien se ha movido, pero los chispazos que le recorren allí donde sus pieles han entrado en contacto hace que un escalofrío de nervios le viaje por la espina dorsal.

Un pensamiento se le cruza por la cabeza, pero lo desecha tan rápido como aparece.

Duda que pensar en mariposas en su estómago sirva de algo.

Blaine susurra algo y se remueve en sueños. Kurt vuelve a tragar duro al percibir otra caricia accidental, el corazón parece latirle en los oídos a kilómetros por segundo.

Se siente como si le estuviera robando momentos placenteros a otra persona, ya que Blaine nunca se ha dado cuenta de lo que provoca en él, y probablemente no lo hará jamás. Porque sabe que las posibilidades de que la situación se diese estando Blaine sobrio es tan probable como que Rachel deje de usar esos suéteres de animales tan ridículamente horteros.

(Okay, debió haber usado otro ejemplo, uno que no lo hiciera ponerse verde. Se muerde los labios y maldice para sus adentros, sintiendo la envidia y los celos bulléndole en el interior).

Definitivamente, ni sus sentimientos ni Blaine le dejarán en paz esa noche. Puede intentar dormir, pero no soñar. No cuando se le estruja el corazón al saber lo que podrá pasar a la mañana siguiente si el chico recuerda algo, si acaso ha sentido algo cuando besó a la chica, algo que lo aleje de él.

Y ojalá no lo haga. Porque al menos quiere seguir soñando despierto, escribiendo en su mente una historia que no se dará, pero al menos quiere seguir engañándose con sus fantasías de quizás.

* * *

><p>Un tantito más angst, espero que les haya gustado igualmente. Muchas gracias por leer y recuerden que los reviews son el suelo de los escritores ;)<p>

Kind regards,

**.Onryo.**


	3. Hechizo rastrero

Muchísimas gracias a _yukimin_ por su review, la pequeña viñeta de hoy va para vos, es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte :) También quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que han leído, es lindo saber que tengo lectores. ¡Gracias! :)

**Título:** Hechizo rastrero  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> Tiene que haber una explicación a la verborrea incoherente que sale de la boca de Blaine. Kurt está dispuesto a encontrarla.  
><strong>Desafío:<strong> #3 El beso de la bruja  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13 (T)  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong>Spoilers de Blaime it on the Alcohol.

Hechizo rastrero

Debe estar hechizado. No hay otra posible explicación racional para semejante verborrea incoherente, de no ser así no estaría escuchando semejante cantidad de estupideces en un solo día y que todas salieran de la boca de Blaine.

Sí. Tenía que ser eso. Había manejado con sumo cuidado y precisión los hilos que se ataban a sus inseguridades, le había seducido subrepticiamente, cautivándole con una mentira –porque por más que lo intentó, no pudo hacerlo entrar en razones-.

Kurt supone que tendría que haberlo previsto, después de todo lo ha atrapado, eso es lo que _ellas_ hacen, torciéndole la realidad y dejándolo sin capacidad de inferencia. Le había robado, por celos, por morbo, por placer. Y no hacen caso de la realidad, esa que han modificado para poder cumplir sus deseos.

Kurt muere silenciosamente por dentro, porque sabe que quizás Blaine sea seducido por esa mentira, atraído por la idea de una vida libre sin discriminación y odio visceral. Sabe que, si acaso sus sentimientos son correspondidos, no puede competir contra eso. Porque Blaine, muy dentro suyo y aunque no lo admita, busca seguridad y nada de lo que ocurre tiene que ver con esa estupidez de experimentar –argumento que ni siquiera él mismo se traga-.

Todos los insultos, las burlas, el acoso, hacen mella por más que se quiera ignorarlo. Y tarde o temprano el blanco de ellos colapsa. Y Kurt sabe que, a pesar de cuan fuerte se vea y se sienta, todo cede ante una fuerza demoledora. Blaine puede colapsar como él lo hizo.

Aún así, eso que dice sentir es una mentira. No es posible vivir una mentira, porque tarde o temprano acaba destruyéndote.

Siente que el corazón le trepa a la garganta cuando Rachel literalmente le estampa un beso a Blaine en los labios. Le tiemblan las piernas. Una parte de él quiere cerrar los ojos para no sentir el acceso de vomitar si vuelve a ver esa cara de idiota plantada en el rostro de Blaine, porque duele. Sin embargo, no aparta la vista, no puede, no quiere, aferrándose a la esperanza que no sabe de donde ha sacado.

Sonríe. Fue un hechizo, un simple hechizo rastrero cuya varita fue un beso, pero que ahora se ha roto. Tiene ganas de comenzar a brincar de la alegría, y quizás sacarle la lengua a Rachel y luego reírse en su cara, pero luego se lo piensa mejor y actúa de una forma más civilizada.

Vuelve a sonreír.

_En los cuentos, las brujas nunca ganan tampoco._

* * *

><p>Okay, parece que tengo una fijación con el episodio de Blaime it on the alcohol, pero simplemente no puedo resistirme, ¡destila tanto Kurt enamorado y celoso que me mata de amor! Espero que les haya gustado la viñeta, y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, trataré de hacerlo más seguido. Sea como sea, gracias por leer :)<p>

Kind regards,

**.Onryo.**


	4. Amanecer

**Título:** Amanecer  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> Kurt sabe mejor que nadie que luego de la tormenta llega el amanecer.  
><strong>Desafío:<strong> #4 Días duros  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>Rating:<strong>PG-13 (T)

* * *

><p><span>Amanecer<span>

Kurt suspiró, haciendo un esfuerzo para que no lo venciera el sueño. Hacía exactamente dos días, tres horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos que no estaba con Blaine, y no iba a echar a perder el tiempo que podían pasar juntos en los brazos de Morfeo –mucho menos cuando estar en los brazos de su novio era muchísimo más tentador-.

Se arropó un poco más cerca de Blaine y no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una amplia sonrisa boba cuando le cogió por la cintura para acercarlo aún más. Los ojos de Blaine se clavaron en los suyos y por un momento ambos se olvidaron de la película que se estaba reproduciendo.

Generalmente, eran parcos en palabras. Pero sus miradas decían más que cualquier otra cosa, cuando se miraban era como si se estuviesen desnudando el alma y todos esos sentimientos contenidos quedaban a la vista. Se observaron por largo rato, con la hipnosis interminable que provoca el amor, estudiándose, memorizando a la perfección cada detalle.

Llevados por esa hipnosis, comandados por ese sentimiento que les quemaba en el pecho, se inclinaron hacia delante, compartieron un roce de labios casto y dulce. Sonrieron contra los labios del otro. Una risita borboteó en la garganta de Kurt, a quien no abandonó la agradable sensación de cosquilleo en el estómago. Blaine lo miró extrañado, alzando una ceja, como preguntando qué era lo gracioso.

Pero las preguntas que el chico morocho pudiera tener revoloteando en su mente pasaron a segundo plano cuando el de ojos azules lo volvió a besar en los labios. Sólo que esta vez no era un roce inocente, sino más cálido, profundo, cariñoso y excitante, así lo sientieron ambos. Adictivo, como si el sabor del otro fuese el manjar más preciado en la faz de la Tierra, no se hubiesen apartado, pero la necesidad de respirar se hizo demasiado urgente.

Mientras resollaban, agitados, no se quitaron los ojos de encima. La distancia se les antojaba demasiado incómoda. Blaine acunó la mejilla de Kurt con la mano, él se estremeció de placer bajo la caricia y la sonrisa boba volvió a jugar en sus labios. El morocho le acarició la piel con el pulgar, Kurt cerró los ojos para luego sentir los labios de Blaine posarse delicadamente sobre los suyos de nuevo. Compartieron besos cortos, tiernos, hasta que Blaine decidió que le apetecía más besarle los párpados, las mejillas, en el cuello, tras la oreja derecha, besos ligeros que disparaban la adrenalina por sus venas, lo hacían temblar de gozo, de felicidad, de dicha.

Y cuando ya no lo soportaron más y dejaron salir todos los sentimientos reprimidos en forma de abrazos, de besos, de caricias, de palabras provocadoras y te amos susurradas al oído con ternura mientras exploraban la faceta física y tangible de ese sentimiento abstracto que llaman amor, Kurt se dio cuenta de que todo tiene una razón de ser.

Porque cuando las manos de Blaine le quemaban placenteramente en los hombros, en la espalda, Kurt recordó. Recordó esos momentos en que otras personas posaron sus manos allí, las cogidas agresivas y dolorosas, luego el dolor de su cuerpo impactando contra la estructura sólida más cercana, las risas, los insultos.

Ellos le habían quebrado su valor, y cada vez que le habían acosado quedaba un poquito menos de ese Kurt orgulloso y más de un pequeño adolescente aterrorizado al que le drenaban de a poco la voluntad de luchar, sometiéndole.

Eso fue hasta que Blaine le encendió la llama del coraje.

Rememoró con precisión la primera vez que le vio en la escalera de Dalton, percibió de nuevo la estupefacción, el corazón trepándole hasta la garganta. Y la historia que vino después no fue precisamente un cuento de hadas convencional –pero al final, su caballero de brillante armadura le salvó del dragón y correspondió a sus sentimientos.

No pudo evitar estremecerse cuando Blaine le tocó sobre esas heridas de guerra, recuerdos de cruentos días que se perdieron en el pasado. Porque supo que sin ellas, no habría habido nada que Blaine hubiese sanado. Sin ellas, sus caminos quizás nunca se hubieran cruzado.

Porque de no ser por Karofsky y todo su séquito de Neandertales, Kurt no tendría a Blaine, y llegó al punto que imaginarse tal cosa la resultaría insoportable.

Por suerte, no tuvo ni tiempo de sopesarlo tampoco, porque otra cosa lo distrajo:

"Te amo tanto."

El corazón se le aceleró.

"Yo también."

_Y al sentir de nuevo los labios de Blaine sobre los suyos supo que si bien aquellos días duros fueron la tormenta, habría siempre un brillante amanecer sólo para él._

* * *

><p>Siempre se me hizo que, muy en el fondo, Kurt le está agradecido a Karofsky. Seamos honestos, si no lo hubiesen transferido a Dalton los lazos entre Kurt y Blaine nunca podrían haberse desarrollado hasta converger en el loado Klaine -ya, me lío xD. Espero que les haya gustado, gentecita ;) Btw, si quieren leer una viñetita que destila <em>Kurt enamorado y colado por Blaine<em>, pasen por el LJ de Yukimin -pueden encontrar el link en su profile-. La historia se llama "Días gloriosos" y, en lo que a mí respecta, ¡me ha matado de amor!

Kind regards,  
><strong>.Onryo.<strong>


	5. Shadows

Título: Sombras  
>Fandom: Glee<br>Resumen: Burt Había aceptado que había asuntos que Kurt no compartiría con él pero, por fortuna, allí estaba Blaine para contenerle si, por algún motivo, se venía abajo.  
>Desafío: #5 Y las sombras quedarán atrás<br>Pairing: Kurt/Blaine  
>Rating: PG-13 (T)<p>

_Nota:_ Esta historia fue escrita a su vez para responder al prompt de _Kitkat1327_ en el Glee-Angst-Meme.

* * *

><p><span>Shadows<span>

Era la primera vez que Burt sentía que un partido de básquetbol no tenía sentido particularmente. Porque, sí, su equipo favorito estaba pateándole el trasero al oponente pero su mente estaba en otro sitio, no exactamente prestándole atención a la televisión.

Estaba pensando en su hijo, quien se había ido al baile de la secundaria. Seguro, ese hecho no debería resultarle preocupante en absoluto, pero era Kurt y McKingley de lo que estaba hablando, y junto con esa escuela venían los homofóbicos y todo con lo que su hijo había tenido que lidiar desde que había salido del clóset.

Cuando Kurt se fue de la casa con su novio, Burt empezó a sentir una emoción de intranquilidad en la boca del estómago. Rogaba por que ambos pudieran disfrutar la fiesta y pasar un buen rato, sin tener que lidiar con bravucones o algo peor. Quería que esa noche fuese una especial para él –y no añoraba que Kurt sufriese más de lo que ya había hecho, el chico no lo merecía.

Por su propio bien y el suyo propio, esperaba que todo hubiese ido bien.

Sin embargo, ese deseo se desvaneció rápidamente frente a sus ojos al momento en el que Kurt entró a la sala de estar murmurando un tenue "Hola, papá."

Porque Kurt llevaba una corona. Y no la del Rey.

A duras penas pudo responder el saludo.

Burt tuvo que luchar contra su reacción paternal de levantarse y empezar a insultar a esos estúpidos adolescentes, porque era su hijo quien lo necesitaba con urgencia. Justo se iba a incorporar para abrazarle, cuando alguien le ganó de mano.

Los brazos de Blaine se envolvieron enérgicamente alrededor de Kurt, labios susurrando suavemente en el oído de Kurt y una sonrisa se dibujó rápidamente en su rostro. Parecían estar perdidos en su propio mundo y cuando comenzaron a besarse Burt se dio cuenta que fácilmente podría haber sido tomado como parte de la pared que había detrás.

A pesar de cuan tierna era la escena, sin importar esa tangible representación de amor y las sonrisas cursis en sus rostros, Burt se dio cuenta que Kurt estaba temblando. Apenas, pero lo estaba. Y como su padre conocía ese temblor: _Kurt estaba al borde de las lágrimas y Blaine era lo único que las mantenía dentro de sus ojos. _

Burt sintió su corazón punzar, su mente tronar con ira. La urgencia de, literalmente, patearles el trasero a esos mal nacidos que se burlaron de su hijo lo sobrecogió de nuevo. Y entonces, se preguntó si alguna vez iban a detenerse. Porque Kurt debería poder vivir la vida de cualquier adolescente, sin miedo. Sin embargo, su hogar parecía el único sitio donde podía alejarse de todo... esos bastados ni siquiera lo dejaron disfrutar de su primer baile. Habían pisoteado sus sueños de esa noche, como siempre hacían.

De repente, se percató de que ya no estaban besándose sino que se observaban, Blaine acariciaba la mejilla de Kurt con dedos tiernos y cuidadosos.

"En fin, ¿se divirtieron, chicos?" a duras penas pudo formular la pregunta, porque no sabía como hacerlo de modo que la respuesta dejara el tema del acoso a un lado.

"Sí, puede apostarlo." Blaine respondió por ambos. "Hubo un inconveniente, sin embargo, nada demasiado complicado. El resto de la fiesta estuvo sensacional y pude bailar con Kurt." Y el chico en cuestión no pudo evitar el sonrojo que se extendió por sus mejillas suavemente, especialmente porque Blaine le había sonreído con ternura.

"¿Estás bien, Kurt?" Burt le preguntó directamente, aún preocupado. "¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

En lugar de contestarle con un tono ácido o sarcástico para enfatizar lo obvio se limitó a negar con la cabeza, pretendiendo.

"Como Blaine dijo, la pasamos genial." Burt sabía que estaba mintiendo, podía ver la sombra de las lágrimas oscureciendo su rostro.

Sin embargo, el hombre no insistió con el tema. Se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa reconfortante y salir de la habitación. Había aceptado que había asuntos que Kurt no compartiría con él pero, por fortuna, allí estaba Blaine para contenerle si, por algún motivo, se venía abajo.

Cuando escuchó un sollozo sofocado proveniente de la cocina, y las prontas palabras de consuelo de Blaine, confirmó que Kurt no estaba cerca de superar lo que fuere que hubiese sucedido en esa fiesta, como así también se percató de que tan pronto como Blaine pusiese un pie fuera de la casa, no habría nada que refrenase las lágrimas.

Luego de darle un dulce beso de despedida a Kurt, Blaine saludó con la mano y se excusó brevemente. Kurt, por otro lado, se apresuró a subir las escaleras y falló en esconder otro sollozo –Burt adivinó las lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro. No podía soportarlo más, porque no quería sentirse inútil mientras veía a su amado hijo venirse abajo, no quería verlo a la mañana siguiente con sombras de tristeza dibujadas en su cara. Quería consolarlo, y a pesar de que no podía hacer nada por ello, en efecto había alguien que si podría. De echo, era la _única_ persona.

"¡Blaine, espera, chico!"

El muchacho se detuvo abruptamente y le miró, entre preocupado y curioso.

"Puedo imaginarme que pasó en la fiesta, sólo Dios sabe cuanto aborrezco y quiero perseguir a esos listillos." Dijo, con tristeza. "Ha pasado por mucho recientemente, y no quiero que lidie con toda esta mierda justo ahora... sin importar lo que haga, sé que no podré hacerlo sentir mejor así que..." hizo una pausa, convenciéndose de que era lo mejor que podía hacer por Kurt, que no iba a arrepentirse después "me preguntaba si podrías quedarte aquí, algo así como una piyamada, para no perderlo de vista. ¿Lo harías?"

Blaine no pudo falsear la amplia sonrisa que le curvó los labios.

"No me importaría en lo absoluto, señor Hummel."

"Gracias, chico. Pero quiero aclarar algo: compórtate. Y esa orden se aplica a Kurt también."

De echo, se comportaron. Y a la mañana siguiente un Kurt sonriente lo recibió a la hora de desayunar.

_Las sombras se habían alejado por fin._


	6. Treacherous, convincing spring

**Título:** Treacherous, convincing spring  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Género:<strong> Romance  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> Blaine está decidido a convencer a Kurt, pero éste parece un poco porfiado en lo que respecta al tema. Por fortuna, una idea le viene a la mente y simplemente _sabe_ que lo va a persuadir sin problemas.  
><strong>Desafío:<strong> #21 "Déjate convencer"  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13 (T)  
><em>Nota: <em>Fill al prompt anónimo hecho en la Comunidad de LJ _glee_fluff_meme._

* * *

><p><span>Treacherous, convincing spring<span>

Hay algo más con la primavera, aparentemente, porque Kurt nunca ha estado más ansioso por una nueva estación. Y, no, no tiene que ver con el hecho de que toneladas de revistas le hacen propaganda a las nuevas colecciones para el período del año más brillante y colorido. No, la moda, a pesar de cuan extraño sonase, no es la causa. De echo, la causa es un joven morocho, quien le ha dicho a Kurt hace algunas semanas que estaba planeando algo _especial_ para la primavera. Kurt no tiene ni la más remota idea de qué tiene en mente, pero está ciertamente ansioso por descubrirlo.

El celular de Kurt vibra, al recibir un mensaje de texto de su novio, diciendo que le está esperando afuera. Un sentimiento de dicha viaja por su cuerpo al leerlo, Mercedes le dedica una mirada confundida, y el chico no hace más que encogerse de hombros. Sin embargo, aún faltan quince minutos para que suene el timbre y los estudiantes sean liberados del colegio. Esos minutos a Kurt le parecen horas, de echo, se está impacientando cada vez más.

Cuando el sonido de la libertad hace eco, matando los susurros y las miradas fijas a los relojes, todos los estudiantes parecen saltar de sus asientos para luego apresurarse a salir del recinto, lo mismo hace Kurt. Ni bien se encuentra fuera, busca a Blaine con la mirada, pero la marea humana moviéndose lo hace en cierta forma imposible. Hasta que unos dedos se entrelazan con los suyos, y no necesita verificar a quién le pertenecen, porque no hay forma de que alguna vez confunda ese toque.

Blaine le sonríe ampliamente, inclinándose hacia delante ligeramente, dejando un suave y casto beso sobre los labios del otro chico. Hay risillas flotando alrededor de ellos, y Kurt sólo sabe que son las reacciones de Mercedes y Tina a la escena que tiene lugar frente a ellas.

—El amor está en al aire. — Tina canta suavemente, confeccionando con los dedos la silueta de un corazón, comienza a bailar suavemente alrededor de los dos chicos riendo tontamente aún más.

—¿Qué...? — Blaine no sabe como formular la pregunta.

Kurt no puede evitar reír.

—Digamos que por el momento somos su pareja favorita— al ver la expresión confundida de Blaine, ríe más fuerte—. En serio, un día terminaré diciéndole a Mike que la mantenga alejada de todas esas cosas fangirl.

Luego de despedirse de todos sus amigos, van hacia el auto de Blaine, quien tiene una expresión enigmática dibujada en el rostro. Los intentos de Kurt por sonsacarle a dónde irán resultan un completo fracaso, dado que Blaine se rehúsa a decirle, aludiendo que arruinará la sorpresa.

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando! —es lo único que Kurt es capaz de decir en cuanto se bajan del auto—. ¡De todas las cosas con las que podías salir, tenías que escoger la más cursi de todas!

Blaine se limita a asentir y tomar su mano, llevando a Kurt con él. El más alto falla en esconder la sonrisa que acude a su rostro cuando lo hace.

Están en el parque. El día soleado, el aroma de las nuevas flores flotando por todo el lugar, la brisa acariciándoles el rostro con suavidad mientras buscan un sitio donde sentarse. De alguna forma, es el escenario perfecto para una película cursi, romántica y cliché pero es tierno a la vez —especialmente cuando Blaine le abraza con cariño.

—Entonces, creo que ahora te arrepientes de lo que dijiste antes, ¿no? —Blaine le pregunta a Kurt, susurrando en su oído.

—Debo confesar que tiene su encanto único—reconoce Kurt—. Siento haberme burlado de tu idea hace un momento, pero pasar horas al Sol no es lo mío— declara, suavemente.

—¿Por qué? No es como si fueras a morirte de cáncer de piel.—Blaine responde al argumento de su novio, bromista.

—¡Oh, cállate, Anderson! —sisea Kurt, pretendiendo estar enfadado.

Blaine sonríe con suficiencia.

—Hazme callar, bebé pingüino.

—Oh, es un reto entonces —alcanza a decir Kurt, sonriéndose a su vez mientras mira fijamente a Blaine a los ojos.

—¿Podrás con ello? —lo presiona el de cabello oscuro, inclinándose hacia delante—. Porque parece que...

Y deja de hablar cuando un par de labios presionan los suyos suavemente. Blaine no puede evitar sonreír en el beso, profundizándolo luego con cuidado, y disfrutando el sabor delicado y intoxicante de Kurt en el proceso.

Se besan, conversan, ríen y besan otro poco más. Lo que encuentran casi abrumador es estar juntos, simplemente así, disfrutando ese amor puro y joven que los sorprende. A veces, desearían poder evitar que corrieran los relojes, para pasar cada minuto juntos sin preocuparse por nada más. Luego de todo por lo que han pasado, ese deseo es comprensible.

Blaine empieza a trazar un camino de besos suaves por el cuello de Kurt, causando que el chico ría estúpidamente.

—Blaine, creo que deberíamos irnos.—Kurt susurra, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como les miran otras parejas mayores, con disgusto.

Sin embargo, su novio parece no haberle escuchado, de echo simplemente le está observando fijamente. Cuando Kurt comienza a considerar seriamente pasarle la mano delante del rostro o aplaudir para atraer su atención nuevamente al mundo de los vivos, Blaine dice algo que provoca que se sonroje con violencia.

—¡No puedo creer que recién me dé cuenta que tienes pecas!

—Sí, y no me gustan —ciertamente no sabe la razón, sospecha que tiene que ver con todas esas bromas de las que solía ser blanco en el jardín de niños.

—¿Sabías que la piel pecosa, el color de ojos claros, tienen que ver con la presencia de un gen y la cantidad de melanina en tu piel? —suelta Blaine, entre fascinado y curioso, mirándole.

—¿Ahora tienes una fase nerd? —ambos ríen—. ¿Me estás llamando anormal, por cierto?

—Nope —responde Blaine, sonriendo, inclinándose suavemente—. Solamente indiqué la causa de tus pecas, y si eso fuera anormal debería decir que encuentro todas tus anormalidades absolutamente preciosas —termina la frase cuchicheando en el oído de Kurt.

—No estoy de acuerdo contigo —replica—. De acuerdo, el color de ojos... no tengo nada de que quejarme, pero aborrezco las pecas —titubea—, no entiendo como pueden parecerte agradables.

Blaine está decidido a convencer a Kurt, pero éste parece un poco porfiado en lo que respecta al tema. Por fortuna, una idea le viene a la mente y simplemente _sabe_ que lo va a persuadir sin problemas.

—Déjame mostrarte.

Y así es como comienza a besar cada peca que decora la piel pálida de Kurt, dejando un camino detrás que hace llena el corazón de Kurt de algo que parecen mariposas, una emoción cálida se desparrama por su cuerpo, lo que hace que ría de dicha, de placer.

_Esa fue la primera vez que Kurt no sé quejó por tener pecas. Blaine no dejó de recordarle el por qué en cuanto tenía la oportunidad._

* * *

><p>Primera incursión en algo planamente fluff, así que espero que no los haya decepcionado. Como todos los adolescentes supongo que Kurt tiene algo de su aspecto sobre lo cual no está conforme, pero se me hace que Blaine adora el paquete completo, incluso esas cosas de las que Kurt se queja :) Mil gracias si han llegado hasta aquí. Y gracias por los comentarios tan bonitos que han dejado, son amor, sépanlo ;)<p>

Kind Regards,  
><strong>.Onryo.<strong>


	7. Más allá de la superficie

**Título:** Más allá de la superficie  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Género:<strong> Angst  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> Hay algo más tras esas sonrisas y esa encantadora forma de ser.  
><strong>Desafío:<strong> #23 Brillante disfraz.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13 (T)  
>Nota: En algún punto de 3x01 The Purple Piano Project, antes de que echaran a Santana del Glee Club.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Más allá de la superficie<span>

No puede evitar reparar en el hecho de que siempre está sonriendo, y no está contando las veces en las que solamente tiene ojos para Kurt. Para nada. Blaine en todo momento es encantador y amable, hasta cuando le insultan trata de razonar de una forma civilizada.

Blaine es todo sonrisas y encanto.

Nunca puede afirmar si Blaine tiene un mal día, porque siempre tiene esa sonrisa deslumbrante pegada a los labios que le hacía prácticamente imposible inferirlo –al contrario de otros, como por ejemplo Kurt, que con solo mirarlo puede leerle el estado de ánimo sin hacer esfuerzo alguno. Pero no con Blaine, él es harina de otro costal.

Santana le observa atentamente a la distancia en el atestado pasillo. El ex – Warbler parece bastante ocupado en mirar a Kurt de refilón cuando se supone que está acomodando sus libros. Es cuando Azimio aparece de repente y lo empuja contra el casillero que algo parece hacer clic en la mente de Santana.

—Vete con tu polvo de hada a otra parte, marica —le espeta el jugador de fútbol.

La expresión de Blaine es indescifrable. Quizás porque es en realidad una mezcla de estupefacción y _miedo_, algo tan exótico en él que no encaja.

—¿Por qué no te largas tú con tu homofobia? —le escupe Kurt, furioso.

Antes de que Azimio pueda responder agrediéndole verbal o físicamente, Santana se interpone y le da un empujón. El chico la mira con la mandíbula apretada y da media vuelta -quizás para evitar que Santana le amenace, porque sabe que es totalmente capaz de arrancarle la piel a tiras si se lo propone.

—A ver, tortolitos, ¿entienden el significado de la palabra disimulo? —Gruñe ásperamente la chica—. ¿O tengo que explicárselos con diagramas?

Kurt parece a punto de acotar algo, pero gira sobre sus talones con aire ofendido y enfila hacia el patio.

—Gracias, Santana. —es todo lo que Blaine dice.

Ella esboza una sonrisa, como hiciera tanto tiempo atrás en aquel concierto de beneficencia. Ya no hay rastros de temor en el rostro del chico, la máscara de sonrisas y amabilidad erigida de nuevo.

—De nada, Blaine. Y ahora vete tras Hummel, porque juro que no aguantaré si me monta una escena acusándome de haberle robado al novio como hizo el duende.

Blaine suelta una risita y la chica le sigue.

—No creo que lo haga, Santana —repone Blaine, aún sonriendo.

—Anderson, no voy a salir del clóset ahora así que hazme el favor de mover el culo e ir a apretarte a tu novio, o lo que sea que tengas que hacer. —le responde a su argumento con su característica dulzura.

Santana le observa alejarse.

Ahora sabe por qué Blaine está todo el tiempo sonriendo, es algo que debería haber adivinado de todos modos. Blaine no es todo coraje, si no que el temor siempre está latente y ha elegido erigir una muralla de educado encanto para hacerle frente al mundo.

_Tan parecido y tan distinto a ella a la vez._

* * *

><p>Lamento la demora, de verdad, y que solamente haya habido Klaine implícito en este shot pero tenía que escribir algo Blaine&amp;Santana para complacer a mi friendship shipper interior. Espero que no haya decepcionado de todas forma. <em>Millones de gracias<em> a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de comentar_, _son amor, sépanlo :)

Kind regards,  
><em>.Onryo.<em>


	8. Lo que tu gesto da

**Título:** Lo que tu gesto da  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Género:<strong> Romance  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> Muchas veces, la intención es lo que cuenta en realidad.  
><strong>Desafío:<strong> #13 Lo que tu gesto da  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13

* * *

><p><span>Lo que tu gesto da<span>

—Será mejor que vayamos afuera —sugiere Blaine, con la voz algo apagada por la decepción.

Kurt asiente levemente con la cabeza. El morocho se muerde el labio, reprimiendo soltar una maldición. Aún no puede creer que haya arruinado aquella cita, se suponía que _por una vez_ sería capaz de ser él quien hiciera la cena (y agasajaría a su novio). Pero todo tuvo que terminar en un desastre cuando confundió los tiempos de cocción (y seguramente las proporciones de los ingredientes).

Sabe que apesta para el romance, él mismo lo reconoció y frente a Kurt, pero hay veces en las que le gustaría no tener razón.

Kurt se sienta en el banco bajo el cedro, haciéndole señas a Blaine para que se siente a su lado, cosa que él hace. La expresión con la que le mira está llena de cariño, como si pretendiera confortarlo. Y Blaine sabe que a Kurt no le importa que la cena se haya fregado, porque es el _gesto_ lo verdaderamente importante.

—Podemos ordenar una pizza —sugiere Kurt, porque sabe que si llega a sugerir que él puede hacer algo para cenar Blaine se sentirá fatal.

—Siempre dices que no es saludable, que vete a saber qué usan de ingredientes y… —suelta Blaine, aún enfadado consigo mismo, cortándose a mitad de la perorata con un resoplido apesadumbrado.

—Creo que por una vez no se me taponarán todas las arterias, Blaine —argumenta el castaño, con una sonrisa divertida.

El aludido frunce el ceño, sopesando sus palabras.

—Podemos sufrir una intoxicación y acabar en cama todo el fin de semana —espeta, no queriendo dar el brazo a torcer.

Kurt no sabía si reír hasta morir o suspirar hastiado. Entiende que su novio estaba realmente frustrado por lo que había sucedido, pero su reticencia dadas las circunstancias era completamente ridícula.

—¿Y a cuántas personas conoces que se hayan intoxicado por comer una pizza? —quiso saber Kurt, alzando una ceja incrédulamente.

Los labios del morocho se fruncen hasta formar una delgada línea. Titubea unos momentos antes de responder con un argumento que no viene a cuento directamente, sabiéndose derrotado:

—Kurt, no quiero que hagas algo que usualmente odias simplemente porque fui _yo_ quien arruinó la cena.

Al pronunciar esas palabras, Blaine le mira directamente a los ojos y Kurt puede ver cuán dolido y frustrado se siente. No hace más que encogerle el corazón de ternura, porque en realidad Blaine se comporta de esa forma porque lo que en realidad le preocupa es haberlo desilusionado a él.

—Blaine Warbler Anderson, soportas más de mis caprichos que cualquier otra persona. Y siempre lo haces con una sonrisa prendada a los labios, nunca te quejas, incluso cuando saco a relucir esas facetas insoportables de mi personalidad que no muchos aguantarían —argumenta, con voz severa—. Así que lo siento, señor, pero _vamos a ordenar una pizza_ y ya.

Los labios de Blaine se destensan y se tuercen en una sonrisa.

—¿Aún a riesgos de sufrir una intoxicación? ¿Seguro, Kurt? —ahora es él quien inquiere con actitud incrédula.

Kurt asiente y le besa tenuemente en los labios, mientras le coge la mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los propios. Blaine sonríe contra su boca antes de responder al beso, atrapándolo de la nuca suavemente para atraerlo más hacia sí.

—¿Sabes? Es una excelente idea, porque si llegamos a intoxicarnos… —se corta a mitad de la frase, demasiado ocupado en repasar con el dedo la línea de la mandíbula del chico castaño.

—¿Qué? —inquiere Kurt, curioso, a la vez que siente que la piel le pica de ansiedad bajo los dedos de Blaine.

Los labios del otro se ladean en una sonrisa un tanto pícara. Le coge de la nuca para acercar sus rostros nuevamente, haciéndole que las respiraciones del otro les piquen en los labios. Kurt, más allá de la impaciencia que le sobrecoge, continúa expectante. Blaine acaricia su mentón con el pulgar y la risa borbotea en su garganta.

—Si llegamos a intoxicarnos tendría una excusa para acurrucarme contigo…

Las mejillas de Kurt se acaloran antes de que Blaine termine la frase, volviéndose violentamente de un tono rojo. Definitivamente, _ese_ gesto daría pie a cosas que aún le hacían sentir incómodo.


End file.
